


Blooming Rose

by MirandaShepard_93



Series: First Nights [1]
Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: And De Sardet is happy to oblige him, But he's also a tender boy who wants to let her top him, Cunnilingus, F/M, Kurt is De Sardets Safety, Kurt wants so hard to be Dom, Pining, Praise Kink, Riding, Woman on Top, age gap, coin guard coup, the coin guard can suck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirandaShepard_93/pseuds/MirandaShepard_93
Summary: Kurt has been watching his Green Blood grow, but out in the wilds of Teer Fradee it's harder to remember where they started. She has blossomed in the hothouse atmosphere, leaving him speechless and at the mercy of new feelings. He's happy to hide them, but the Coup forces them into the open at the worst possible moment (a.k.a if the Coin Guard were smart, they would have staged the Coup at night).Part of the 'First Nights' series because I can't decide how I want them to get together.
Relationships: Kurt & De Sardet (GreedFall), Kurt/De Sardet (GreedFall)
Series: First Nights [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101719
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Blooming Rose

It started with panic. 

Every development in their relationship, or at least his side of their relationship, started with panic. When she was a child of no more than 16, a blow had connected with her temple and blood spurted from her head - panic raced through him like wildfire, but before he had even finished mapping the disastrous possibilities, she whirled around and hit him in the chest with a shadow blast that knocked him from his feet. When he gathered his wits she was standing with her arms akimbo, legs spread wide, with a grin on her face and blood dripping from her jaw. He knew then that she was nothing like any of the green bloods he was training. As the months passed he delegated the others to different guards, and though their noble sires were displeased, there was nothing they could do. Prince D'Orsay and the young Princess De Sardet were the priority for everyone - why should he be different?

Then, when she was 19, Rose came to him in tears over a man. Well, a boy. A boy who had pushed and pushed until she gave him what he wanted then left her high and dry. He slunk into the city, bought the necessary recipe and ingredients, as well as a single potion from the apothecary to make sure the job was done properly. And while she learned to make what she needed and started a window sill garden to ensure future discretion, he found the boy and ensured women wouldn't look so kindly on him in the future. Perhaps Kurt had been hard on him, but no-one messed with his Green Blood. 

When she was 24 the panic was about a sudden breakaway; Rose started to drink with Constantin, every night, and he broke more than one Nauts nose to keep her honour and reputation intact and he was sent away as a result. Not officially, of course, but for 6 months he was deployed to another household; officially this was to train a master-at-arms for the household, but he knew he was on thin ice. When he came back it was like seeing her through new eyes. She had taken to femininity in his absence; the lack of gruelling training had left her with a penchant for gossamer gowns and jewellery that made the divide between them feel wider than ever. Then she turned to him and grinned, rolling those big, grey eyes and snapping her fan at the antics of some painted dandy, and she was his Green Blood. The closest thing he had to a friend, as sad as that sounded, because once she stopped being a child they could suddenly find common ground over a deck of cards and a jug of wine. 

This panic, though. This panic was different, and it started when Vasco smiled at her on the Sérène docks. 

Just a tickle of dislike when the Nauts eyes flicked over her, growing to a light hum when a smile flashed across his face and he shifted his weight forward like a predatory animal, 

"And how might I help you, my lady?" He asked, disdain for the title clear in his voice even as the appreciation for her form shone in his eyes. As they spoke, Kurt studied her, his Green Blood, and the Naut Captain and tried to piece together the tickle of panic. When the beast broke free and she ordered him to protect Constantin, his mind split into two halves; the half that knew Constantin was always the priority and the half that would have thrown the boy in the harbour to put his body between Rose and the beast. When she felled it she didn't quite smile, but in the wide stance and the determined jut of her chin he saw their time together stretching out like a road behind her, all the way back to that 16-year-old girl, and something inside him recoiled, throwing his mind into the air. And it stayed there for months. When it came back to him they were in New Sérène and there was so much more to think about. Reiner, for one. Rose followed the thread with him without complaint, all the way to the doors of the Phantom Regiment and into the depths of their cruelty. When she knelt beside Wilhelm and ran her fingers gently across his brow, whispering words Kurt couldn't hear, cradling his head as she helped him to sip a healing potion, the panic crystallized; even as his stomach dropped and the shame bloomed, Kurt felt himself fall completely, helplessly in love. Under it all, the intense, sharp sorrow that she could not have been there for Reiner. Or for him. How different would the world be if all the broken, injured boys of the world had a few moments of kindness and care like that? That moment played over and over in his head while Torsten issued the orders. 

****

Though he was loath to frighten her, Kurt covered Rose's mouth as he woke her; her muffled scream proved him right - the last thing he needed was the guard to come running, damn the traitors. The few loyalists he could be sure of were slowing things down as best they could, but time was not on their side.

"Shh, shh Green Blood," he tried to hush her as her hand groped under the pillow. Thank the Light he had taken her pistol, "Rose, it's Kurt," he grappled with her as she kicked, covers flying free as her legs flailed and the moonlight caught the gleam of her pale asking, turning it to silver. He hated the way his cock twitched. Hated himself for it, "Rose, Petal, it's me," he leaned forward, squinting as the moonlight hit his eye. Rose looked up at him and stilled. It had felt like an eternity, but in truth it had been only a few seconds. He slowly took his hand away, 

"Kurt? What the-"

"I know, I'm sorry Flower," he said, and her shoulders lowered at that new, sweet nickname, "but you must trust me. Get dressed."

"Kurt? What's happening?" 

"There..." he looked down, "the Coin Guard intends to take control of the island. You have to get dressed, we don't have much time."

"Oh my - Constantin?"

"He's the target, he and his advisors,"

"I know, but where is he?"

"In the palace," Kurt said, brow wrinkling, 

"What? Why are you here?"

"Because-"

"No, Kurt why did you come _here_ first?" _Because I love you, Petal._

"Because you're a target-"

"I am not the Governor, Kurt, how could you leave Constantin unprotected?" She didn't lose a beat, berating him as she stripped to a state of undress that was making his face burn and his cock ache even as his heart hammered and the anger built up, "I am expendable, your duty-"

"No," he gripped her arm, perhaps too hard, bringing her to a total stop, breasts still bare, breeches still half-open, "you are the sum total of my duty, and my life. You are not expendable, you are everything I love. I can't do this without you." Despite himself, his eyes dropped before he turned away quickly, body on fire. She smelled of vanilla and sweet, moon-blooming flowers that he'd never learned the name from. By the Light, he was a fool. 

"Kurt?"

"Excellency?" He didn't turn, 

"I need you to help me put on my stays, the armour will take too long." When he turned, her smooth back was facing him, _you're killing me, God I can't-_

"Of course, Excellency," he said and resisted the urge to kiss the ball of bone at the base of her neck, "but don't complain when they're messy, I have no skill as a ladies maid." She laughed, 

"What happened to Petal?" _My courage withered, that's what happened,_

"I..."

"It's rather sweet of you to call me that," she said as he secured the stays, "even if it is soppy."

Every moment in the open as they approached the governor's palace made his neck itch. Rose faltered when she saw the empty staircase,

"Oh Lord, it's true," she said, 

"Stay with me, Petal," he murmured, "what's the best way to get to Constantin?"

"Uh... there's a ladder," she whispered, hidden near the stairs to the cellar."

"Show me." He let her take the lead, hand on the hilt of his dagger as they slipped up to the doors, "stop." He opened the door slowly, peering into the gloom. "Clear." In the gloom of the foyer, the silence was oppressive,

"We have to get the minister," Rose said and turned, _that bleeding heart will get you in trouble, sweet thing, when I'm gone._

"He'll be in his home,"

"No, he sleeps in his office at this time of year." She turned to him as she opened the door, "it's permit renewal season." The minister, of course, squawked and made far too much noise for Kurt's liking, _bawling dainty should be pleased to have been remembered at all,_ but they ushered him into the cellar quickly and made it to the ladder as the first footsteps echoed in the foyer. 

"Does anyone else know about this ladder, Petal?" 

"The servants, probably," she whispered, eyes gleaming in the half-light, 

"Let's hope they didn't talk, then," Kurt murmured and followed her into Constantins bed chamber, 

"Master de Courcillon," Rose gasped, 

"No," Kurt gripped her arm, "wake Constantin and stay with him, I'll find the schoolmaster."

If he could have left her with the boy and the schoolmaster in the cellar, he would have, but his fierce girl wouldn't be left behind. In the end, she had been right to fight him on it. Of course, Rose de Sardet was almost always right. She wasted no time and, with his blessing, carved a bloody path through the traitor guardsmen to ensure that messengers could be sent to the other governors. The fact that she asked for his blessing at all pushed another surge of sugary sweet love into his veins and made him glow in a way that he knew would leave him colder than ever, in the end, when she put him in his place. No... perhaps not colder; it was new to him, to have someone care at all. Who was he, he wondered even as she cracked a man's skull with the sheer force of her will, to demand lust from a walking Goddess? This love was enough. More than enough. More than he ever could have asked for. As dawn broke over the island, blood red and dim, they reported Major Torsten's death to Constantin. Even in gratitude, the boy was a cold fish, Kurt thought, he was basically good and kind, but his overwhelming nobility made it hard to like him. But Rose - she glowed with pride and love as Constantin's lukewarm praise dripped onto her, just as she would glow when Kurt praised her, he supposed and wondered if the coolness between he and Constantin came down to her, after all. Two men with only one source of warmth in their lives are apt to growl at each other when it must be shared. As the advisors began to bicker over the best course of action, Rose excused them and touched his arm, 

"Come to the house, Kurt," she whispered, "we must talk."

****

The 'house', the manor, felt cavernous without its usual retinue of servants and travelling companions. Spread as they were through the city, doing good for the wounded and frightened, they would be gone for hours. He waited, stewing in terror until she appeared at the top of the stairs,

"Kurt? Are you coming?" Rose's brows were drawn up and in, 

"Coming? Up... up to your room, excellency?" 

"Yes." She turned on her heel and took the stairs quickly, almost fleeing, before he could answer. He followed like a man on his way to the gallows, running over in his mind all the silly, soft fantasies he had entertained, putting them into a mass grave, one by one. Try as he might, however, he couldn't push his shame in with them; the memory of the fevered nights when he had taken his cock in hand thinking about her would burn him until he died, he thought. The memories of the way he had mewled her name like a bought and paid for whore time and time again, though a creeping voice in his head reminded him that wasn't far from the truth, would feel like a physical blow every time they surfaced. The memory of her legs and tits in the moonlight would surely haunt him, too, and push him to increase his shame. Maybe she would kill him if he asked her sweetly enough. 

It seemed that she was intent on playing with him before she shattered his dreams, however; when he stepped into the dim, warm light of her bed chamber, Rose was sitting in a chair in that gossamer-thin gown again, with a silky robe thrown over her and loosely cinched for modesty. It might have been effective if the hard points of her nipples weren't pressing on the fabric even as it clung to her soft, tear-shaped breasts. His palms itched with the desire to slip under those thin fabric layers. Her hair, hastily pinned in its night-time plait when they left, was starting to come loose. A few blonde curls tickled the flesh below her collar bones. She folded her legs under her with catlike grace and motioned to the chair opposite her own, 

"I poured us some brandy," she said, 

"Thank you, excellency but I-"

"Kurt. Sit, please, and don't call me that," she murmured, voice low and honey-sweet, 

"What should I call you, then?"

"Whatever pleases you."

"What if excellency pleases me?" 

"I'm sure it pleases you to be cagey right now," she said with a smile and pinned him to the wall with those stormy eyes, "what I mean to say is call me whatever you desire." _I desire to call you my woman, Excellency. I desire to call you my love._

"I..." 

"Or at least call me by my name," she said and looked up at him again, "please, Kurt." _Say those words again and I'll give you my guts on a plate,_

"Of course... Rose." _Have mercy on me._ He took the brandy she offered and downed it in a single, fluid motion before sitting down. She motioned the bottle with a smile and downed her own glass, holding it out as he poured a second for himself. 

"So," she said, "I think we should talk about the coup." His heart, which had been hammering on his ribs, seemed to stop and slow as his stomach churned, 

"Oh.. um, I, yes - of course, excellen- I mean, Rose. What do you want to talk about?"

"You put your life and livelihood on the line to save our lives, Kurt," Rose said, "you risked everything... you risked perhaps more by coming to find me first. Had Constantine been taken you would have been blamed along with the traitors."

"I suppose that is true," he said, "but I could not let them have you. Either of you. We've been together for too long, the three of us." He looked at the shining liquid in his glass, "you..." he threw it back, relishing the burn, "I could no more leave you in danger than I could have opened my own veins." Her eyes were searching, he felt them probe every inch of him, 

"I feel the same way." 

"Excellency?" It slipped out, that safe, distancing word, even as his heart began to slam against his ribs again, 

"I could not see you in danger, Kurt, or in pain. That's why I insisted on coming with you, both today and to the Phantom camp." Her eyes were filled with... something, _don't do this to me, please, I beg you,_

"Rose, I don't think-" he stood, 

"Please don't leave." Rose stood, the hiss of silk sending shivers along his body, "I...forgive me, Kurt, when you said - what you said, I thought-"

"I was too bold, Excellency, I beg you forgive my indiscretion."

"No."

"No?" He raised his head for the first time, and by the Light, she was a sight - in a halo of light she was like an angel. 

_"No,_ Kurt, I will not forgive you. Either you spoke the truth or you lied - one doesn't need forgiveness, the other is unforgivable." She crossed her arms, 

"I... Rosie, Petal, I... oh and the proud warrior cannot find his words. I feel a fool," he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, "I was your master-at-arms for a long time, of course you know that... you were there," _wonderful beginning, Kurt, now run yourself through to ease the pain,_ "but you were young then... and... but you've grown into a beautiful, fascinating... warm young woman and I confess I cannot reconcile my former role with your current... allure."

"Allure?" Her smile was lopsided, "you find me alluring Kurt? And beautiful?"

"Of course, I do, Green Blood," he forced the casual nickname, _please just kill me,_ "and so many other things that I'm sure a painted courtier would be able to say with ease, but I'm not and I can't. I'm a boorish, under-educated, barely literate mercenary who can't even call himself that considering the fact that I gave up more coin than I've ever seen to save you and your royal cousin."

"Sentiment is not a crime, Kurt, nor is compassion,"

"No... perhaps not, but foolishness should be, and I am a fool, Petal," he said, "a fool only a handful years off of being old enough to be your father who has been living in the vain hope that you might somehow feel the same way for me, one day." He looked up, finally, and caught her eye, "I didn't lie to you," he said, "you are everything I love - everything I need. Duty and honour no longer have anything to do with it - I would stay even if I had to pay to do so."

"Oh, Kurt," her eyes were soft, she pressed her fingertips to her lips, 

"Is it? A vain hope, I mean? Could you ever..." he spread his hands as if to present himself for inspection, "feel the same way about me?" _God, if you make my humiliation quick I swear I'll retire my cock for the rest of my life._

"I already do, you stupid man," she said and crossed the distance between them, flowing into his arms in a wave of scent and silk. It was like being hit by lightning - electricity seemed to crackle in the air around them as she hooked her fingers into the neck of his doublet, using it to pull him down. Only as the pressure increased did he realise that she had been on her tip-toes. Rose gasped, a small, delicate sound, as he cupped her face and slid his hands into her hair. The compulsive need to unpin her hair seemed to have control of her hands, "Kurt," it was almost a whisper, "Kurt?"

"Petal?"

"What are you doing," her eyes were shining with mirth, 

"I... your hair,"

"Why?"

"I want to see it down," he said, "take your hair down for me."

"Is that a request or an order, captain?" She licked her bottom lip, and he repressed the urge to take it between his teeth, 

"You enjoy torturing me, don't you?"

"Very much so," she purred and reached up to pull a single pin from her hair, letting the braid fall, "is this what you wanted?"

"No," he reached for the ribbon, undoing it with clumsy, thick fingers until her hair was flowing loose around her waist,

"Better?"

"Much better," he whispered and slid his hands into the loose mass, thumbs on her jaw, and tilted her head back. _This is how the first kiss should have been._ He tilted her head to the side, peppering butterfly kisses along her cheeks and down onto her neck, "my Rose," he murmured and nipped the soft skin there, "my sweet girl," she whimpered and sank into his arms. 

"Kurt?" She said between kisses,

"Yes?"

"Take me to bed." Perhaps the way he swept her into his arms was a little cliché, but she squealed like a giddy girl and it made something right in him. 

****

She hit the mattress with a soft thump and a giggle, legs splayed, robe in disarray, 

"Sweet Excellency," he ran his fingers along her ankle, "are you sure this is what you want?" 

"I've wanted this since I was 22 years old, Kurt," she said, "I meant it when I said I only went for those boys to make you jealous." The dark, possessive thrill that gave him should have made him ashamed, but instead, he grinned and placed one knee on the bed. She seemed to shrink a little giggling with an edge of hysteria, 

"Truly?" 

"Yes," she bit her bottom lip, "I kept hoping you'd snap and take me like the hero in one of those _terrible_ romance serials... but you never did," she lifted her foot and pressed it to his chest, giving him a tantalising view of her long legs and the soft, reddish-blonde hair between them, "why?"

"Because I was a fool," he said and kissed her ankle, 

"I see,"

"Forgive me?" 

"Give me a reason to," she said it breathlessly and pushed him back lightly, and propped herself up onto her elbows to stare at him with a smirk that made his cock twitch and his breath come short. Kurt dropped to his knees without ceremony and gripped the back of her knees, pulling her to the edge of the bed, pushing her gown up to her hips, 

"Do you often go about your day with your cunt bare, Excellency?" Kurt grinned, 

"Only when there's a chance I'll be alone with you, Captain," Rose parried him expertly, and he groaned, 

"By the Light, if that's true Rose I'll put you on your belly and make your arse glow," he sunk his teeth into her inner thigh, making her mewl and squirm, before sucking and nipping his way to her core. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes,"

"Tell me what you want, Rose,"

"I want you." 

He stripped her nightgown almost without thinking as if his body was working on its own, and pulled her legs onto his shoulders, kissing and nipping her thighs as he slid a single finger into her. Rose gasped and arched her back when he curled it, 

"Is this ok?"

"Yes," 

"And now?" He added a second finger and ran his tongue over her slit, 

"Oh God."

Kurt grinned and closed his mouth on her, flicking his tongue over her clit, fingers curling against a sweet spot that made her buckle and whimper with every caress. His cock throbbed angrily under his breeches, making his hips jerk helplessly, seeking friction as Rose writhen and tangled her hands in his hair, 

"Kurt, please, I need," her breaths were coming short and ragged, she clenched and quivered around his fingers, and a tight pain took root in his jaw, "I need -" _I know what you need,_ bringing his forearm down onto her hips, Kurt held Rose in place as she squirmed and whimpered, "oh God, please, please, I..." she curled around him, hands tangled in his hair as her thighs clamped on his head, briefly cutting him off from the world. When her legs relaxed he pulled away, gasping, 

"God, girl, you'll be the death of me," he crawled up to kiss her, chin slick with her, 

"You-you're overdressed captain," Rose gasped, breasts shivering with every movement of her ribs, and struggled to sit, tugging weakly at his doublet. For the first time since they had landed on the island, Kurt knew where he stood. He felt in control, though the way she looked at him threatened to unravel that delicate resolve. Her fingers danced over the scars on his stomach and chest, followed by her tongue, and she shuffled forward sinking to her knees on the floor in front of him, 

"No," Kurt said and slipped his hand into her hair, "not tonight," she rose easily, readily and wrapped an arm around his neck, 

"I want to please you,"

"You do," he laughed, "God, you do,"

"Sop." Rose laughed and turned them, pushing him onto his back with a smirk before clambering onto his lap and undoing his breeches with deft hands, _where did you learn that, Petal._ The spark of possessive jealousy was fleeting; it receded once she had his cock in hand. Rose sank slowly onto him with a breathy gasp and a dreamy look on her face that made it hard to regret how easily he had rolled for her. _Like a lovesick pup - just hand her your leash,_ but, God, she looked good in the saddle. Kurt moaned as she started to grind, those dainty, pale hands pressed onto the scarred expanse of his chest, "oh God, Kurt," she gasped, 

"Rose?"

"You feel so good," she murmured, almost a whisper, a prayer, and he couldn't stop the shit-eating grin that spread across his face, "you fill me so well," 

"Fuck," he said, "keep talking like that and this is going to be short." He kicked weakly, gripping her hips for leverage as he tried to free his legs, "my breeches," he grunted with effort as the fluid movement of her hips drove him to madness. With one arm around her waist, Kurt struggled to sit, kissing her neck and jaw as he tried to loosen his breeches with his free hand, 

"Do you need me to stop?" She asked, 

"Don't you fucking dare," 

"I can-"

"Don't. You. Dare." He abandoned his breeches and grabbed a fistful of her hair. Rose smirked, keeping eye contact as she started to bounce on him, eyes losing focus when he took his hand from her waist to lean on the bed, using the surface to thrust up into her in a sloppy rhythm that would have had time to sync with hers if she hadn't slid on hand up to toy with her own breasts. At least that's what he told himself. The sight of her so debauched, moaning and gasping for him, hair loose, was too much, "Rose, I- where?" She grinned and shook her head, "love, please, I need-" she silenced him with a kiss and rode him to the last minute. How she managed to know, _probably had something to do with the fact you sounded like a cheap whore, in all honesty,_ but she lifted herself from his cock just before he spent on her stomach and thighs. If he had any shame left he wouldn't have looked down at the way it trickled into the soft down on her cunt, but he didn't; he was giddy, and the proof on her skin was too tantalising. She lifted his chin for a kiss, and the world suddenly came back; the room was cold, and she was trembling in his arms, either from exertion or the chill. 

Kurt rolled them and stood, kicking off his boots and tangled breeches with surprising ease before crossing to her bathroom. Hot water from the tap was a miracle he could never get over, _one thing to thank the Bridge Alliance for at least,_ with a warm cloth he quickly cleaned himself and the cloth before returning to her. Rose smiled at him from the sheets, still trembling, 

"Are you cold, love?" He asked, running the cloth over her stomach and thighs, folding it to find clean material and rubbing it against her core, making her whine, 

"A little," she whispered, and his words failed him again. Rose smiled dreamily, "come and warm me?" She extended her arms to him, _I've died and gone to heaven,_ Kurt swallowed mouth suddenly dry, _this is heaven. You've peaked, soldier,_

"I'd be honoured, Excellency." 

"Call me that again, and I swear you'll never see me naked again."

"...Noted. I mean yes. Or no. I won't - unless I need to. Or-"

"Kurt."

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too, Kurt." 


End file.
